Noisewave
Noisewave '''(real name '''Jerry Gould, born in 1973 in Newhaven, Kings) is a Lovian techno producer from Noble City, Sylvania. Noisewave is also known by the monikers Newton Beat, The Newton Beat Foundation, NBF and Noisia. His hard, abrasive style of techno is often played in Lovian clubs and venues, and is a guaranteed floorfiller. Noisewave pays a lot of attention to syncopated rhythms, basslines and danceability in general. Minimal vocals and melodic elements give his music a desolate, hardtrance-like quality. Noisewave has been compared to Plastikman, 808 State and Underworld in terms of influence. Noisewave is one of the most revered names in the Lovian dance scene. Many other producers cite his work as very influential and a defining factor in their own music. He released a multitude of albums and singles in his long career, and a seemingly unending list of remixes. Noisewave has been signed to Warped Records since 1994 and has released more than twenty albums with the label. Noisewave releases are always eagerly anticipated by his fans, both abroad and in Lovia. Noisewave has played at many major festivals, such as the Love Parade, Sziget, Burning Man, Coachella, Glastonbury and Leeds-Reading. He is considered the signature artist of Warped Records, and the sales of his records account for a large share of the turnover of the company. He is the most successful artist from Lovia internationally, in terms of record sales and chart singles. History Noisewave started DJ'ing in 1989 when he was sixteen, inspired by the sounds coming from Detroit and Chicago. He was one of the first electronic musicians of Lovia, and became a resident DJ at a couple of Noble City clubs. There he built a following speeding up and remixing old disco songs. Eventually he hosted his own nights at those clubs, playing the Chicaho house music emerging from the United States. In 1991 he started experimenting with playing his own bassline arrangements under poppy funk songs. The creative addition he made to the songs was noticed by the hosts of illegal house parties south of Noble City in 1992. He was invited to play a couple of "Summer of Love" parties that were subsequently broken up by the police. At the famous "3 AM Eternal" party of June 1992 he played a setlist of bass-heavy techno music which was received very positively by the house-loving crowd. He started hosting his own parties later that year, experimenting with techno music. This new development in electronic music started to replace the early house music entirely the next year, and Noisewave met up with fellow DJ Franco. They released their first song, a remix of the Age of Love, in 1993. 1993 was the first year Noisewaves' own music started to be played by other DJ's. Because he had remixed a lot of songs the previous year, Noisewave had built up a lot of goodwill, and he became quite respected among Lovian DJ's. He was also involved with small-scale sale of ectsacy during this time, which made hime a well-known name amongst partygoers. Eventually his own music started to be picked up by the clubs, and at the end of 1993 he released Morning Fix, his first proper single. In January 1994, he remixed We Came in Peace ''by German techno outfit Dance 2 Trance. This song was picked up by MTV North America, and Noisewave realized his breakthrough under the moniker NBF. He quickly jumped at the opportunity, and released another four tracks under the moniker Noisewave (NBF). These were played a lot in mainland North America, and he was approached by several record labels. Eventually he chose Warped Records, a relatively new label from Lovia. Warped Records helped him with releasing a steady stream of singles, which were included on a lot of end-of-the-year compilations, and even received airplay on the radio. He started scoring hit after hit, and amassed a small fortune with royalties and ticket sales. From 1995 onwards, he started touring a lot, and playing large European and North American festivals. In 1997 he released his first album, after a nervous breakdown. In an interview with Tone Factory he stated that he wanted a break from the club-friendly 4x4 beat singles, and wanted to focus on more creative, less shallow songs. This resulted in a couple of albums between 1997 and 2001. In 2002 he took a break and only started touring again in 2004, the same year when he started releasing music again. In 2005 his album ''My Vision ''was released by Warped Records, and became a world wide chart success. The deep, introspective techno and stream of consciousness vocals massively appealed to the older EDM fans, who resented the euro dance flooding the charts.After ''My Vision, he became active as a resident DJ of Warped Noble City for a short while, before releasing a trilogy of three lyrically dense albums: RGB: Red, Green and Blue. These went largely unnoticed, and in it was only in 2009 that he re-emerged with a small chart success with his new track These Girls. Discography Albums *''Attack, Envelop and Decay'' *''The Last Cosmonauts'' *''My Way'' *''Heroes of Y2K'' *''Are We Dreaming?'' *''Squarewave'' *''Noise Patterns I'' *''Noise Patterns II'' *''My Way: The Remixes'' *''My Vision'' *''RGB: Red'' *''RGB: Green'' *''RGB: Blue'' *''A Strange World'' *''Metal Room'' *''These Girls Remixes'' Singles *''This 808 Life'' *''Acid Dreams'' *''Unity'' *''Heaven Up There'' *''Pulse Voice'' *''Can You Feel the Beat?'' *''Bots'' *''Acid Dreams '97'' *''4AM Eternal'' *''This Is E'' *''Bass Storm'' *''O Fortuna'' *''In Taberna Mori'' *''Acid Dreams '98'' *''Dreaming of You'' *''Plastic People'' *''Revolution'' *''Desert Life'' *''Midnight'' *''When the Sun Comes Up'' *''My Vision'' *''The Newton Beat Foundation'' *''This 808 Life Reprise'' *''MIDI Bounce'' *''Acid Dreams Forever'' *''These Girls'' *''Under Fire'' *''Syncopate'' *''Fluid Motion'' *''Squaky Patterns 2011'' Category:DJ Category:Warped Records Category:Producer